Guroken Shroud
Guroken Shroud is a second-year EAT weapon at the DWMA and is a Death Scythe! He works as an autonomous weapon and his soul-type is 'determined'. He is also a badass ninja tank. School Count - 99 and 1 witch soul Exp. Star Point Count - 74? Other Exp. Souls - 13 (Total 187 Exp.) School Star Point Count - 63 Theme Song Battle Theme Abilities Guroken is a weapon that can transform into a Katana Glock, a G18 model with the katana measuring about 30 inches long. He is very skilled at fighting by himself considering he was trained to fight by himself since he was six, and was taken under the wing of his grandfather, the Clan Master of the Shroud Clan. His stand-up fighting style usually consists of Kickboxing and Jeet Kune Do, and his ground game is usually made up of Jiu-Jitsu and Judo. Guroken is an expert in speed, strength, reflexes, agility and endurance. He has plenty of physical power, being all muscular from his training. He's pretty smart, but just doesn't act like it some of the time. He is also proficient in stealth and assassination, as the Shroud clan is an assassin clan. They split off from the Star clan 1,000 years ago. He is an expert hand-to-hand combatant and is highly skilled with swords and other melee weapons. He is also adept in using ranged weapons and firearms. Speed Rapture Level 3 - 'Guroken travels around the target at amazing speed, zooming, and uses this oppurtunity to slash the target with his blade, and travels to another angle to slash again. He can zoom around twelve times before exhausting. The max distance each time is 20 feet. (If this ability is still confusing you, think "Fox Illusion" from SSB without the after-image.) '''Shadow Walker - '''Guroken can move up to 30 feet through shadows in a combat situation. He can increase this range by using his speed power in conjuction with shadow walking. He may also travel great distances like mirror travel, but not in combat situations. '''Soul Resonance Blade - '''When resonated with a meister, his Katana blade turns into a giant cleaver blade. (''Soul Resonance Technique) 'Shrouded Sword -'''The blade becomes shrouded in a mystic, turquoise aura. This allows the blade to cut through almost anything. Damage is multiplied by wavelength bonus and ignores damage resistance against demons. (''Soul Resonance Technique) '''Shroud Cannon - '''The glock gets biger and a large wavelength is fired from it. Similar to Death Cannon. Damage is multiplied by wavelength and ignores armor. '''Robot leg: Knife shoe - After getting his left leg replaced, Guroken found out a knife can pop out from his foot at will. Stats, Characteristics, Skills, and Extra Abilities Backstory Guroken's parents were in the Shroud Clan, a clan of mostly weapons, and some meisters, located in Japan. He was born into the clan on April 23rd, and has been with the clan since then. At the moment there are about 150+ members in total that take assassintation contracts from all over the world. Guroken found his weapon form when he was five. His mother was a weapon, a Minebea M-9 SMG to be specific, and his father was her meister. They met on a mission where they both unknowingly were after the same target. A year later his parents died, fighting a powerful kishin egg in Sri Lanka. They simply were in the wrong place at the wrong time, being intercepted by the kishin egg after their contract was complete. After that he was taken under his grandfather's wing, the Clan Master. His grandfather is a tall, old man with white hair, and is a meister (At least I assume, because he used soul perception.). Guroken's grandmother was an elemental wind katana, and the partner of his grandfather. However she passed due to old age. Guroken also has/had a "brother" and a "sister". Lie Ren and Kasai Shroud, respectively. Both are meisters and can wield Guroken, however somewhat recently an incedent happened with Kasai. Long story short she turned into a kishin egg and he killed her, and now she haunts his memories. He trained with them since then, but when Guroken was ten, he decided to travel the world and train alone, and his grandfather helped him. Guroken wanted to attend the DWMA, thinking it would be best for him. His goal is to become a Death Scythe, and then hunt down his parent's killer. He wishes to find his purpose in life, and to be responsible of something. As of late he isn't too hung up on the specific egg that killed his parents, he instead wants to focus on the good he can do throughout the world instead of only for himself. Oh yeah, and he's going to live to be about 400 years old but most of you guys wouldn't know that IC. Appearance Guroken is a 17-year-old male with messy, black hair and gray eyes. He is rather tall and very well-built and muscular, standing at 6'2" and weighing about 200 lbs. He wears black pants with a belt and a white long sleeve shirt that's usually rolled up to his elbows, and black shoes with a scarf. On missions he swaps for a black long sleeve and adds black tactical gloves, and the scarf is the appropriate color for the environment. He also has a tattoo on his left pectoral muscle. He wears his engagement ring , since he is engaged to Aodhnait. His soul is about half his height in diameter, and it has a smokey gray metal-like exterior that fades into the turquoise center. Two white flower sepals come out from the bottom of the purple part of his soul, sort of like his clan emblem . Strange occurences have happened regarding the appearance of his weapon form. When he found his weapon form, his clan emblem was located at the handle of the glock. When his parents were killed, two white sripes appeared on the blade. When he became a death scythe, three black dots appeared on the glock and the stripes turned into flame like patterns similar to the emblem. Missions: Experience Count 1 - Another Visit Back to the Palace 2 - Time Skip! 1 - The Lone Ranger 1 - Getting Back into the Swing of Things 5 - The Red Dragon. Five Versus One? 2 - Mission in Slovakia! A Man's Best Friend 3 - Shutdown in the Highlands 3 - Vanguard 1 - Sleepy Hollow 3 - Havana 4 - Sao Paulo 5 - A game of death! 2 - Can't Stop Now 3 - San Juan 3 - Black Mamba 1 - Holder of Song 2 + 1 demon/exp. soul - Laos 3 - Iran 2 - For the Cause 2 - Yemen 2 - Holder of Wisdom 4 - Nepal 4 - Cayman Islands 2 - Rescue op! Can the assassin find the delinquent? 4 - Evil Assassins in Kowloon! 5 - Divine Wind 2 exp. souls - Two cards placed down and turned over to meet fate 6 - The Wrong Side of the Road 7 - Mess with Maine 8 - Dealbreaker 8 - Homestretch 1 exp. soul - YOU'LL BE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT! YES, YOU! 1 Witch soul/exp soul - The Raid: Will questions be answered? 1 exp. soul + 2 star points (2 points for school) - Believe in Monsters 1 exp. soul + 3 star points (2 points for school) - Believe in Monsters: Part 2 6 exp. souls + 5 school points - Barcelona 4 school points - Get your ass up and work 3 star points? + 1 exp. soul + 5 school points - Believe in Monsters: Part 3 20 school points + 20 exp. star points - BREW Tempest 5 school points + 5 exp. star points - Believe in Monsters: Part 4 - Finale 5 school points + 10 exp points - One the Defense 14 exp. - Assault on Baba Yaga's Castle: Metal Guroken Solid 3: Sneak EATer 1 school point + 3 exp points - Disruption 4 school points + 4 exp points - The Hunt 5 school points + 5 exp. star points - Judgement Day 5 school points + 5 exp points - Marathon Category:Weapon students